


buoyant

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute drunks, M/M, happy shiro is the best shiro, if you squint it's kind of shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Keith hasn’t felt this good in ages. Months at the very least, and well over a year at the most. “Remind me,” he slurs into Shiro’s shoulder, tapping a hard finger into a pec to get the older paladin’s attention, “t’ send a thank you mail to those aliens.”“For the alcohol?” Shiro asks, voice laden with warm amusement.He gives the muscles under his finger an emphatic poke, “‘xactly! It’s good alcohol.”





	buoyant

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to quotidiandreams & micah for the quick beta. This was my submission to the Voltron Anthology that Willow, Wishu, and Echo put togeter! Thank you for organizing such a great project!!
> 
> I added just a _little_ more to it.

Keith hasn’t felt this good in  _ ages _ . Months at the very least, and well over a year at the most. “Remind me,” he slurs into Shiro’s shoulder, tapping a hard finger into a pectoral muscle to get the older paladin’s attention, “t’ send a thank you mail to those aliens.”

 

“For the alcohol?” Shiro asks, voice laden with warm amusement.

 

He gives the muscles under his finger an emphatic poke, “‘xactly! It’s  _ good _ alcohol.”

 

“It  _ was _ nice.”

 

“The nicest.” Keith reaffirms, snuggling closer to Shiro because it’s starting to get a little chilly in the room. He wonders where the blankets are. They’ve got to be somewhere near the foot of the bed right? Blankets would be delightful at this point. Or maybe a cozy, fluffy quilt. Yes, that would be  _ heaven _ .

 

But this is quite nice too. Despite all his muscles, Shiro makes for a very comfortable resting spot. He just might be better than a quilt due to the fact that he’s warmer than a regular quilt. One of Keith’s pet peeves is getting into a cold bed. It’s the pits.

 

Rubbing his nose into Shiro’s shoulder, Keith happily sighs, “You’re better than a quilt.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Shiro chuckles, body shaking with mirth. He curls an arm around Keith's shoulders to keep him close, content and pleased with the present scenario. 

 

Keith squints up, catches the corner of a toothy grin stretching across Shiro’s face, and tries to bite his neck to make him stop. He just forgets he ought to have used his teeth instead of just his lips and grumbles, “If you don’t stop laughing, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

He says that but Shiro’s still shaking with laughter, Keith can feel it. So he tries to find that ticklish spot that makes the black paladin yelp but winds up poking him some more in through his journey. “I  _ could _ ! I will too if you don’t stop insulting yourself.”

 

For some reason, that only makes Shiro shake harder with laughter. Keith pushes himself up on one arm, wobbling slightly on the way up, and stares down at the sight of Shiro chuckling. Warm happiness bubbles up in him the longer he watches and listens to Shiro laughing. 

 

“I’d forgotten you were a giggly drunk.”

 

This apparently is funny enough to send Shiro into a  _ third _ round of giggles. The sound of it, if Keith is honest, is better than all the alcohol combined in the world. And he knows just how to enjoy it as well.

 

He drops back down, presses his cheek against Shiro’s chest, and closes his eyes. Keith grins broadly as Shiro’s giggles seep into him, causing Keith to shake with him. Even the best drink in the world couldn’t match the high he’s experiencing right now.

 

In fact,  _ nothing _ can top this happiness. Call him an addict hooked on Shiro’s laugh and that wouldn’t even be incorrect. The thought makes Keith laugh, quick and short, before he tightens his arm around Shiro’s chest 

 

_ I’d be fine with that _ .

 

"I can't believe you think I'd be a comfortable blanket. I'm way too buff for that."

 

He pinches Shiro's side, smirking at the way Shiro yelps in response. "I know my blankets. Shut up and accept the compliment." 


End file.
